nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Government
This forum is a forum for discussing the make-up of the Government of Lovia following the Federal elections. Topics may include the makeup of the government of the Congress and which MOTCs will receive control of which ministries. The current talks are for the 2013 Congress. Ministries You can take a look at User:TimeMaster/Ministries or the individual ministry pages for an overview of what the duties of each ministry are. Afterward, sign up for ministries that you are interested in below: *Prime Minister **TimeMaster **OWTB **... *Ministry of Agriculture **-Sunkist- **... *Ministry of Commerce **Happy65 **... *Ministry of Culture **OWTB **horton11 **... *Ministry of Defense **Kunarian **Quarantine Zone **Granero **... *Ministry of Education **TimeMaster **Granero **OWTB **... *Ministry of Energy and Resources **-Sunkist- **... *Ministry of Environment **77topaz **... *Ministry of Family and Youth **OWTB **... *Ministry of Finance **TimeMaster **... *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **77topaz **horton11 **... *Ministry of Health **Crystalbeastdeck09 **Quarantine Zone **Granero **horton11 **... *Ministry of Justice **Happy65 **... *Ministry of Labour **Crystalbeastdeck09 **... *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **77topaz **... *Ministry of Transportation **Happy65 **... *Speaker of the Congress **TimeMaster **Semyon **... Opposition What would anyone think of the idea of having a formal government/opposition? I was thinking it might give people a chance to have a position that they like, rather than something frankly dull like 'Commerce' or 'Energy and Resources,' because there would be two people for each, the government 'minister' and an opposition 'shadow minister,' particularly because there's a lot of people to share posts around this year. I think we could make sure the opposition wouldn't be excluded, it would be more of a roleplay IC thing. If you hate the idea, that's ok. --Semyon 23:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree but also make sure government gets things done as well, we've governments only passing some minor bills or one or two major acts. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Interesting idea, but then we'd have to divide into official governments and oppositions, and I think it might not work out so well. Besides, I wanted to make the real (not shadow) ministries more important, and since shadow ministries would do nothing (except criticize?), it could create problems for radicals or other opposition who wanted to be in government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) To legitimise the idea of opposition they would have to also work towards the same goal as the non-shadow minister. While the idea of opposition is a great idea, and in a way I'd support it if we made the opposition part of the government not just cast outs. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Scruintize :P not criticize. I don't think it creates outcasts but those of the same ideology or goal working together to form the government and in turn helping lovia. Shadow ministers would be nice except we don't realy have chat, to argue over government policy unless we schedual something in chat and post it later in the first chamber... Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sidenote: What will happen to the Departments? Will the be outphased by the ministries? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) They already were. ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Only a little bit confused beacuse there is Department pages still in present tense and no reference to them being phased out. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Some of them are in past tense and have reference to being phased out, though the rest still need to be updated. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) @TM and Kunarian: well, I think we could avoid making the opposition 'cast-outs.' :) OOC, the minister and shadow minister would simply be two users providing different ideological solutions to the same problems. The only difference would be that officially IC the minister would be superior to his shadow counterpart, but that would hardly be relevant from a day-to-day law-making point of view, particularly as most people didn't do a huge amount with their ministries last year. --Semyon 14:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Coalition - Government Any chance of a coalition surrounding ideology or some concept? Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Confederalism? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :You and Me. Oos? Or is he more Pro-autonomy for Oceana? Marcus/Michael Villanova 04:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::He's Confederate by definition, I don't know whether he'd call himself that but he's pro-autonomy for Oceana and pro-States. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oos will run for PM and Culture. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ''' 07:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Oos is indeed for more state power and an even more elevated position for Oceana, if State Laws will not be returned to all the states. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we have a coalition in progress....ANd being the three largest parties we'd JUST get about 50+ seats. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::We'd get a nice centrist government in any case :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can we talk serious? Is this an official agreement? The LCR (Left-Center-right) coaliton. Would be nice. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also add in any other smaller parties your bringing like NPO so our numbers are increased. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Confederate Coalition (name later) *Labour Party *NPO *Conservative Nationalist Party *CCPL (I guess... :P) I don't want to blow holes in the idea from the start, but Labour and CNP share pretty much nothing in common, apart from the confederate thing I suppose. --Semyon 16:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Category:Government